A Prophecies Dream
by Triligy
Summary: The Inu group lives in USA. The story takes place in the modern world(obviously) and all the males form the Inu group have a band in Florida while Kagome and sango live in West Virgina. Both groups collide in a supernatural mess at a concert.
1. Ch1 The Meetings

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be late!" said Kagome as she hurriedly put on her lip-gloss and checked herself once more in the mirror. She had waited 3 months for Unwritten Law to finally come to her hometown on its tour. She had everything thing planned perfectly from her hair to the outfit. Something just told her that at this concert, something was going to happen.

"I can't believe you're so stressed. We've still got time, Kag. Now stop freaking and help me with my makeup." Said Sango. Sango and Kagome were really good friends who both loved Unwritten Law. So it was only natural that they'd go together.

"What do you mean we've still got time? My clock" began Kag.

"Is 15 minutes fast. Now will you help?" interjected Sango.

"Fine Sango," said Kagome, "and we are using MY makeup. Yours looks like you got it at Old Navy." Both girls giggled at this and began with the makeup.

The girls reached the concert on time. And right when they entered the room, they began to spread out, each looking for something interesting to do before the IMPORTANT band took the stage. Sango went straight to the top. Scanning the area. Looking to see whom, form their lame ass school, was cool enough to show up. And in the mean time, Kagome browsed the tables looking at what the bands sold.

After about 30 minutes, the first band began playing. Kagome hated the first bands. It was always some local garage band screaming words into the microphone more than singing them, causing them to jumble into an incoherent mess. She always believed they did it to cover up the fact that they couldn't write lyrics. The second band was better than the first. A lot less screaming but still no decent lyrics.

As the second band finished up and the third band prepared to take stage, Kagome had gotten a refreshment and began re-pursing the tables for something she might actually consider buying. It was then that she recognized a name. It was the cover of a CD: On Being Human. She had heard of them before. But there had been no new information on them in a while. And then the music started.

It was them. She'd recognize that song anywhere. The crowd was empty, but it might as well have been full for all she noticed. She was in a trance. She started walking toward the stage. Singing the lyrics loudly and perfectly moving her body to the beats. She reached the stage, still the only crowd the band had, but she didn't care. In her mind, the band was singing only to her. And it was. Or more like he was.


	2. Ch2 The Plan

As the second song began, more people had stumbled into the crowd. And by the time the band was done, the crowd was cheering and screaming, "what's the bands name!"

There was time to spare as the bands switched. In that time, Kagome went to the rafters looking for Sango and it didn't take long to stop her. Sango's silver top pulled all light toward her: and therefore all the attention. Which was just how she liked it.

Kagome moved steadily enough towards Sango. When she reach her, they hugged instantly and began screaming above the commotion about who they knew that was here, what things were worth buying, and what songs they hoped to hear. After about 15 minutes, Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Sesshomaru, the lead singer of the band On Being Human.

"Hey, I just needed to see our one fan this far from home." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah! Thanks so much for going this far from your safe-haven. Sorry about the fans. They've just never heard of you before." Responded Kagome.

"Speaking of which, how do you know about us?" Countered Sesshomaru.

"From your blog. I'm," Began Kagome.

"Your KJapan! So I finally meet you." Said Sesshomaru. "Listen, I'm going to be in town for three more days and I'd really love to speak with you. But, for sake of losing our voices, here's my number," continued Sesshomaru as he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a Comfort Inn card and wrote his number on the back. "It's my cell. You can check your schedule and then get back with me. Please," he began has he reached for her hands, "please find some available time for us to talk." He pushed the card in her hands and let go only to begin walking away before she grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I don't need to check my schedule. I have work tomorrow and school in the mornings. So, I'm free after 2 PM." Said Kagome.

"Really! That's perfect! We can go out for lunch. I know this place on 16th and Alvin. It's really talked about. How about 3 PM?" exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"Great . . .Ummm . . ." Kagome added to the conversation. She had no ride there and didn't want to seem rude by asking for one. And she couldn't ask Sango for a ride; she'd be bombarded by questions and then Sango would sneak up on them believe that she was 'Protecting her'. She had never had this problem before. Guys always offered a ride automatically. Of course they already knew about her predicament.

"If you don't mind telling me where you live, I can then pick you up." Sesshomaru's voice rang through the commotion around her.

"Ahh . . ." Kagome exhaled, "of course I don't mind. Could I have another one of those cards?"

"Here." Said sesshomaru as he wiped out another card.

"So do you always carry card in your back pocket?" Kagome began as she wrote her address on the back.

"No. I just thought that I would need them. Call it intuition." Sesshomaru said, "But, Hey, my band is waiting for me. Enjoy Unwritten Law. I'll be watching you through the crowd." He added as he invisibly touched her arm.

Kagome blushed at the closeness. She spent a few more moments fidgeting under the intense gaze before she said, "I'll call you. Bye."

Unwritten Law had an awesome performance. Everyone was moushing and crowd surfing and Kagome even caught a guitar pic that was thrown. And all the time she felt intense green eyes that sparkled with gold watching her and being ever present. The eyes never left her. Not until Saturday.

Responses:

DarkFireSoul- thanks a ton for being the first to review. i'm sorta new at this and after 2 days and nothing i was starting to doubt my writing worth. but you cleared that up right away. thank you so much.

lunarcat12 - your advice was so inspiring. i had feared that the plot did not reveal enough to hold a readers interest. and just like you, i cannot wait to write the next chapter. i fear i will only be able to complete 3 more chapters thought for i will be away from a computer for two months. and therefore will not be able to enter my chapter updates. if you know of any writer who could continue the story once i am gone, please have them notify me. they have until june 12th. your advice was the best one i had recieved and i breaks my heart to realize you will not be able to read what i dream.


	3. A Version Of Sesshomaru

Author Note: I felt like I was not presenting the true cold-hearted Sesshomaru so in this chapter, I made him a bit colder. Tell me which version you like so I know which to present more often. Thanks!

"Kagome, you've been so distracted ever since that concert. What is up with you? You seem like you're in a trance or something. Are you even listening to me!" attacked Sango.

"Wha. What are you mulling about now? Said Kagome. "Oh No! How long has the water been running! Why didn't you tell me!" Kagome began grabbing towels to clean up the pool of water at her feet.

"What are you talking about? I did tell you. I've been standing here telling you for 3 minutes already. This is what I'm talking about! You've been lost and stumbling all day!" screamed Sango as she began stomping out of the room.

"Well you could have helped me clean up!" argued Kagome.

"Hey! Don't ask me for help when YOU'RE the one who let this happen." Countered Sango.

"Knock! Knock"

"I'll get that. Can you please clean this up?" begged Kagome as she checked herself in the mirror one last time.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Kagome opened the door and was greeted to a welcoming sight that calmed her mind and body.

"Hi. I'll just grab my purse and then we can go." Said Kagome.

"That's perfectly fine." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome snuck into her room. She definitely did not feel like bumping into Sango. Having an argument in front of Sesshomaru would absolutely devastate her. As she came back, she noticed a changed air about Sesshomaru.

"Ready? Good. Let's depart." Sesshomaru commanded in a cold tone.

The ride to the restaurant was a silent one. No music was played. No talk was started. Kagome's mind was reeling. '_For a year I had waited to meet this man. Well, a version of this man. He was behaving so serious right now. He was not approachable as he had been at the concert. The very air around him was cold, serious, and distant.' _She wondered what could have allowed such a change._ 'Even his facial appearance has changed. On stage his hair was black, his skin was tan, and his eyes were dominated by green. But now. Now his hair was light brown with hints of gold. His skin was pale white, and his eyes. Well, his eyes hardly held any green at all._

Now, he could have sprayed his hair for the concert performance. There were such things as hair coloring that only lasted until one's next shower. And his skin could have been an instant tan lotion or spray. But that wouldn't be the best for the concert. Black hair and pale white skin is the punk look. Not black hair and tan skin. But the eyes. The obvious conclusion would have been color contacts. But his eyes are more gold now than they were before. Could that mean that he is wearing the contacts right now? But how would that explain the hints of gold from the concert? So many questions and so many assumed conclusions yet, something tells me there is more to his appearance than meets the eye.'

They arrived to the restaurant. It was a nice semi-formal setting. Kagome had never been there before but heard the ice cream was to-die for.

"Would you like a spirit menu, Sir?" asked a waiter Kagome recognized from somewhere. He was cowering from Sesshomaru's great height. That or Sesshomaru's cold exterior that just screamed 'stay away.'

"That will not be necessary. We both shall be having Red Wine." Ordered Sesshomaru.

"But," Kagome was about to continue before Sesshomaru struck her with a stare.

"Are you going to give us our foods' menu or do you insists upon standing there like a mindless drown?" snapped Sesshomaru.

"Your drinks will be coming out. Here are your menus." The waiter said courtly as he rushed away. Once he was out of sight, Sesshomaru turned on Kagome.

"How dare you interrupt when I am talking? Don't talk!" said Sesshomaru as he saw Kagome begin to open her mouth. "Just trust that I am doing everything in your best interest. You may speak now."

"I was just going to mention that I am still 20. I cannot purchase alcoholic beverages." Stated Kagome.

"That is but a miniscule fact. It did not require pointing out." Defined Sesshomaru. "Now, what shall you have to order?"

"I had not begun looking. Why do you feel as though you can boss me around? You were not like this before." Ventured Kagome.

"Before I was a weaker version of myself. Nothing more. And I do not order, I instruct." Corrected Sesshomaru.

"Well I happen to like your weaker version more." Kagome squeezed in just before the drinks were served.

"Here you go. Would you like to order now?" Questioned the waiter who was still cowering against Sesshomaru's stare.

"Yes. I'll have your dinner special with a baked potato and keep the meat red. My guest here will have the soup special; New England Clam Chowder." Said Sesshomaru.

"Your meal, Sir, will be ready in 20 minutes. And for you, Kagome, the soup shall be ready in 10 minutes." Said the waiter.

"Hojo! I thought you looked familiar. I also thought you worked for your mother's health shop. She wouldn't call this place exactly healthy, now would she?" exclaimed Kagome.

"Yes. Well I rebelled anyways." Hojo, feeling Sesshomaru begin to glare at him, said, "Well we should catch up sometime I'm not working, Have a nice Meal."

"He's a polite man. And has a far larger memory than you. So, how do you know of him? Said Sesshomaru.

"Well, not that it is any of you business, but we went to school together." Explained Kagome.

"Do you like New England Clam Chowder? You had said that you didn't even glance at the menu so I took the liberty of ordering for you. It's a very good dish." countered Sesshomaru with a slightly gentler tone.

"Why thank you for consider it. And yes I do. It's what I would have ordered anyways." Said Kagome visibly noticing Sesshomaru's transformation. "What city is your band touring to next?" began Kagome; eager to grasp a hold of Sesshomaru's good mood while it was present.

"Chicago." Stated Sesshomaru. It was silent for a minute and he began considering if now was the time to ask. '_What if she got scared? What if she didn't believe me? What if I screw it up and ruin everything that was to be?'_

"Kagome. I have a question to ask. Please do not falter. Are you connected to spirits?"

Time stood still as Kagome simply stared in shock and disbelief at what she had just heard. '_How could he know? Why did he ask? Was he planning on using me just as all the others had? Had he told any one else? How many knew?'_ The questions began adding up as her mind dived farther and farther into her memories. Into her past.

Her mind went into a complete halt as she uttered, "Yes."

Responses:

Lunarcat 12 – Thanks for reviewing again. You truly are a loyal reader. Possessing a loyal characteristic is an invaluable gift that shall, and has, carry you throughout your life and make you better and happier than most people around you. I will never forget you as a loyal reader. And thank you for your kind words upon hearing that I shall be leaving soon. I love the story also and am glad to hear that my slow unraveling of the plot has kept you entertained. I hope to be able to update up to the 6th chapter before I must depart and again, thank you.

Lady Mystic Saria – thanks for reviewing and I fully intent to update again.

Kari Konoko – Rambling or not I'll take it. Even when you had nothing specific to say, you still updated and that let me know that my work was being read. So thank you. I hope to be greeted with another rambling in the future.


	4. Masters And Plans

_It is her. How can I explain to her how I know? She looks so scared. How can I calm her senses and make her understand?_

"I know that you are connected to the spirits but I don't know how." Explained Sesshomaru.

_He obviously doesn't know much. _"I can feel if a spirit is good or bad. I can control so spirits if they are weaker than me. Like birds, plants, babies. On rare occasions have I controlled an actually spirit from the grave. They have to contact me and only a few wondering spirits have done such." explained Kagome.

"Since you are connected to the spirits, what are your views on dreams?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"Well . . ." began Kagome. _Why does he want to know these things? I barely know him. Can I truly trust him? No. Obviously. But if he knows this much about me, then he knows enough to become an enemy. I have to make him think he has my trust until I know what his motives are. Or until I know something to blackmail him with._ "Dreams are like visions. But only bits and pieces of them. Like if you have a dream that you turn into a dragon. If the dragon flies then you could be a pilot. If it breaths fire, then you may become a pyro." explained Kagome.

So/ lets say I had a dream where I am singing a song I never wrote to a girl I never met. What would you call that?" hypothesized Sesshomaru.

"I'd call it your secret muse." Concluded Kagome.

"So would I. The girl from my dream was you. And the song I was singing was The Prophecy. The woods and appearances were exactly the same as when I sang them to you at the concert. Only you in the crowd, lights on the stage, black everywhere else. You, looking at the band and mimicking the words._ Dream of Freedom A dream of Prophecy will come true. Dreams restart. Dream of Freedom A dream of Prophecy will come true. Dreams restart."_ Sang Sesshomaru.

"So you're saying the dream you had over a year ago has come true. And that your dream was of a Prophecy. A Prophecy of what?" ventured Kagome.

"I don't know but I do know that I just had to talk to you about the dream. The only thing different form the dream was that spirits were floating around you. That's why I asked if you were connected to spirits. Anyways, the spirits surrounding you were pushing you away from the stage and into darkness – away from the stage lights. When you went to far into the darkness for the stage lights to reach you and light your way back to the stage, back to me, the music notes became animated and lighted a trail from the stage to you." Sesshomaru paused.

"So what you're saying is that your song, The Prophecy, is going to lead me out of a Great Depression?" summed up Kagome.

_Should I tell her about the other dream? Should she know of it just yet? No. The dream said she would find out when she was 21. The seed has been planted. Now all I have to do is keep her loyal to me, only me and my master. He will be very pleased. Inuyasha, you're such a fool to have told me about your dream. But my master will thank you very deeply, and painfully, for your help,_ thought Sesshomaru.

"Well. You're the one . . . ummm . . . connected to spirits. If you believe it is, then it is." Said Sesshomaru.

_So he truly doesn't know anything. Excellent. But I should still stay close and keep an eye on him. Just incase anything changes. Besides, he is Quite easy on the eyes. So maybe I'll keep two eyes on him, _mused Kagome.

"Here is your meal, Miss. While you wait, Sir, would you like me to refill you wine?" asked the waiter.

"Why yes. Thank you." Mentioned Sesshomaru. _Only when I am intoxicated does my cold façade fade. Allowing my master to view and control all freely._

Lunch was pleasant enough. There was minimal talk while no one ventured upon the topic previously mentioned. As they ate, each one secretly searched for the others weakness and planned how they would make the other disappear. Kagome, if she ever rebelled, would be a threat to Sesshomaru's master and Kagome could not go into the secret service again. After the last time, she swore she would never be used that was again. She is a good girl but because of her powers, she can become a beacon for evil or good.

Author Note: the song, The Prophecy is an actual song. To here the whole song visit http/ Have fun.

Responses –

Nomed820 – Thank You So Much! I wrote this story before reading your review and was very disappointed in how it turned out. It seemed to be lacking in something that I didn't know how to fix. Then I read your review and added a little bit about how Kagome was connected to spirits and BAM! The story was completely fixed! So yeah, thanks again!

Lunarcat12 – What can I say? I look forward to your reviews like I look forward to the sun! Your encouragement revitalizes my lazy brain and I totally agree with your advise on Sesshomaru. It fits.

Kari konoko – Once again, your rambling are very much appreciated.


End file.
